Lágrimas De Uma Traição
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Fic que mostra os sentimentos de Afrodite para com Mascara e sua reação quando o traiu!Pode ser parte da fic O outro lado de Camus
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence **_

_**Eu não ganho nada com isso **_

_**Traição**_

Definitivamente eu não consigo mais agüentar isso! Estou começando a achar que ele não sente nada por mim! Como ele pode dizer que me ama e quase nunca tocar o meu corpo do jeito que gosto?Nunca fazer o que peço?Algo estava errado! E como se não bastasse ele saiu, foi para algum lugar que não sei onde e me deixou aqui! SOZINHO! De novo ele se vai sem nem ao menos dizer adeus.

Eu, Afrodite, não nasci para ser rejeitado! Isso acaba com a minha auto-estima!

Sinto-me um Lixo! Usado e descartado!

Só posso ter quando ele quer! E sempre que quero ele tem uma desculpa, foge de mim!

Estou comprometido com ele desde aquela noite. E que noite! Mas depois, NADA. Não olha mais para mim e quando o faz, sua vista não demonstra a mesma coisa da primeira vez.

Subo para minha casa, cansado e deprimido! Afinal eu o amo, o amo tanto que daria qualquer coisa para ele ficar bem, daria minha vida se necessário.

Sinto o cosmo de escorpião se aproximando. Ele pergunta se estou bem e eu respondo que sim, mas ele sabe a verdade. Vê na minha alma o que eu passava.

Chego em casa. Uma única lágrima escorre de meus olhos, parando no canto dos meus lá fora de chorar e aqui estava eu, derramando meu pranto por alguém que não me merece!

Chuto o pufe onde apoio os pés e cerro as mãos sentindo a unha cortar a pele. Ando pisando com força, raiva. Vou em direção ao meu jardim, sempre me alegra ver as rosas, encantadoramente perigosas assim como eu.

Sento na grama, sinto cócegas nos meus pés descalç-me de quando nos conhecemos, o jeito rude com que me tratou, a sua pegada forte no primeiro encontro, seu beijo avassalador.

Não queria admitir. Não iria admitir.

Deixo minha cabeça pender para trás. Agarro as folhinhas verdes que brotam do chão e as arranco.

Precisava de atenção, carinho. Precisava de alguém para me consolar.

Eu Afrodite de Peixes estava CARENTE! Sorri triste diante da conclusão, a única vez que me apaixono por alguém, essa pessoa não gosta verdadeiramente de mim.

Sim, ele não gostava de mim! Era apenas possessivo, eu era dele só dele e de ninguém mais.

Não podia pedir ajuda para aquele Grego safado do Milo. Provavelmente o escorpiano riria da minha cara dizendo que pareço uma garotinha.

Levanto de cima do gramado deixando dois buraquinhos de onde arranquei as plantinhas, volto para dentro de casa.

Vou até o banheiro e deixo a jacuzzi encher de água quente. Dispo-me devagar, deixando as peças de roupa caírem pelo chão de azulejo negro. Paro na frente do espelho, prendo meu cabelo em um coque, alguns fios caem soltos contornando meu rosto e realçando meus olhos.

Será que não o agrado?Não me acha bonito?

Giro meu corpo, minha pele alva em contraste com as paredes escuras e minha boca vermelha.

Entro na água, deixo o calor relaxar meus músculos. Penso nele, de novo nele. Nos seus toques brutos e suas mãos grossas.

Excito-me.

Levo a mão até o meu sexo, passo devagar imaginando suas mãos em minha cintura, seus beijos.

Estou agora, gemendo seu nome, imaginando sua presença. Seu corpo.

Suando para você. Seus toques. Mordendo meus lábios. Seus beijos.

Sinto mãos vindas por trás tampando meus olhos. Penso em você. Beijos na minha nuca. Penso em você.

Mas algo estava diferente, não era seu cosmo. Não, definitivamente não era. Virou depressa e vejo Shura, um sorriso enfeitava sua boca.

Puxa meu corpo para fora da água, me encosta na parede explorando minha boca. Toques quentes, delicados. Não era você.

Ele passa seus dedos em meus lábios. Encosta os seus em meu ouvido, pede para eu dizer seu nome. Eu o faço. Por mais que não quisesse, eu gostava.

Me beijou. Eu correspondo , o abraço.

Ele me toca. Ergue-me. Beija-me.

Minhas pernas em sua cintura. Nossas ereções doloridas. Os toques correspondidos.

Puxa meu cabelo. Olha nos meus olhos. Me da um sorriso. Seus braços me apertam.

Me rasga. Me beija.

Arranho suas costas. Sinto sua Escápula.

Ele torna a me beijar.

Eu .Ele me beija .Despeja seu sêmen em mim.

Me desce devagar. Meus pés encostam no mármore negro.

Escuto algo caindo no chão. Viro assustado.

Oh não! Não!NÃO!

Lá estava você. Dessa vez não me enganara. Você Mascara da Morte de Câncer, assistia a cena.

Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva.E os meus com lágrimas.

**T.T**

**Deixem reviews pliss!**

**XD!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reviravoltas

**E olha eu de volta! Com mais um cap. Pra essa fic.! No inicio eu tinha pensado em fazer uma One-shot, mas como recebi reviews pedindo para continuar eu resolvi postar mais alguns capítulos! Ouviram só? Eu disse **_**alguns!**_** Não sei exatamente quantos...**

**Bom, queria pedir desculpas para o corte no cap.1, a culpa n é minha pois no meu PC a fic ta completa! O site simplesmente achou que deveria cortar aquela parte por motivos desconhecidos... Eu tentei repor o cap.1, mas n adiantou, então eu resolvi deixar cortado msm! **

**Para as pessoas que disseram que eu preciso de uma beta, um pequeno aviso: quando eu postei a fic ainda n tinha nem dois dias que eu estava no site e ainda n conhecia ninguém que pudesse fazer as correções de uma fic desse tipo para mim! **

**Quero agradecer aos reviews que me deixam e principalmente a Lika Nightmare se ela n tivesse deixado o review provavelmente eu nunca teria postado esse cap! **

**Reviravoltas **

Até agora não entendia como havia ido parar em cima de meus lençóis vermelhos... Meus olhos fixavam-se no teto claro enquanto sentia lagrimas escorrerem pela minha face, passando pelos meus lábios deixando o gosto estéril de sal.

Sim. Estéril. Tão estéril quanto agora era minha alma.

Lembro-me perfeitamente do olhar que ELE me lançou. Dos seus orbes raivosos em minha direção. Do brilho. Também me lembro de gritar. Gritar desesperadamente pedindo que me ouvisse, de gritar para que o outro saísse e nos deixa-se só. Ainda escuto seus passos ritmados se dirigindo para a saída.

Pisco lentamente vendo tudo se tornar escuro para logo em seguida clarear. Vendo que agora era tarde demais e não adiantaria ficar ali. Parado. Sofrendo. Sofrendo por algo sem reversão. Levanto-me devagar. Sentindo meus músculos protestarem a todo o momento. Passo pelos cacos. As testemunhas do acontecido. Ando relutante em direção ao banheiro deixando mais duas lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

Seco as malditas salgadas. Malditas lágrimas.

Não tinha por que chorar! Não tinha!

Afinal por que chorar por alguém que causara tudo aquilo? O culpado de tudo era _ele_.

Meu reflexo no espelho demonstra claramente o que eu tinha sofrido. Meu rosto inchado pelo choro e olheiras escuras em torno de meus olhos. Os fios azuis cacheados revoltos contornavam meu rosto branco e abatido, resolvo prende-los em um coque desajeitado. Seus dedos ainda presentes, marcando minha pele em vermelho, mostrando toda a raiva que sentia.

Ando decidido até o armário, escancarando suas portas laqueadas e quase arrancando fora os grandes puxadores prateados. Jogo um tecido branco e leve sobre meu tórax e visto rapidamente uma calça escura quase preta e desço em disparada as escadarias do santuário passando por cada casa zodiacal até chegar a escorpião.

Vou em direção ao quarto de Milo de onde seu cosmo emanava tranqüilo e invado seu espaço. O moreno se encontrava deitado junto a uma serva que pulou de susto a me ver.

"Saia!" Ordenei para a jovem que se enroscou no lençol azul claro e o arrastou porta a fora.

"É melhor que tenha uma boa explicação para isso, Peixes!" A voz de Milo soou grave enquanto me encarava.

Andei em direção a cama e deixei meu corpo cair no espaço vago. Fiquei na mesma posição em que estava quando acordei e fixei meus olhos no teto.

"Eu o trai, Milo" Confessei enquanto o escorpiano me observava.

Vejo o jovem de cabelos azuis escuros se levantar andando em direção a uma cômoda com varias gavetas.

"O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente!"

"E aquilo que eles vêem, Milo?" O moreno estende um copo com gelo e Whisky na minha direção.

"O que os olhos vêem o coração também não sente, afinal creio eu que ele apenas sinta boas emoções..."

"Milo você é sempre tão sutil quanto um _cavalo_!" Disse tentando animar meu espírito, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Eu acho que você realmente bateu a cabeça com muita força! Nunca te vi assim por ninguém... E olha que a lista é grande!" Milo falou enquanto se deitava ao meu lado.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntei virando meu rosto para o do moreno.

"Se ele for realmente importante, vá atrás! Só não se apague no processo!"

Levantei junto com o copo que jazia intacto sobre meu peito e coloquei-o em cima da cabeceira. Uma estranha sensação apontava em meu peito. Seria remorso?

Não! Nunca!

Jamais me arrependi por algo que fiz e agora não seria a primeira vez! Eu não errei! Errei sim... E a prova disso era a lembrança do seu olhar. E é claro que isso me afeta, ainda mais por saber que ele nunca me amou... Pelo menos nunca meu deu prova de que me amava! Por que ser fiel a uma pessoa que apenas deseja seu corpo, como uma casca oca, sem alma, sem essência...

Eu me encontro sofrendo por esse homem... Mas farei de tudo para que não perceba!

Deixo a casa de escorpião e vou andando em direção ao campo de treinamento com o sol forte da Grécia sobre minha cabeça. Inevitavelmente a imagem de Shura apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Provavelmente o capricorniano também não estaria se sentindo bem com o ocorrido. O moreno sempre soube que aquilo que sentia por ele não era mais forte do que meus sentimentos por Mascara.

Andei mais um pouco e deixei meu corpo cair, sentando na grama verde escura e de fiquei observando o treino de aquário e capricórnio. O espanhol era realmente um belo homem, não só ele, pois Camus também. Mas desde que me conheço por gente, o escorpiano tem uma paixão pelo melhor amigo!

Mas afinal, o que o Mascara queria de mim? Que eu abrisse minhas pernas quando ele estivesse aqui, para assim satisfazer sua vontade e seu desejo sexual? Que eu me guardasse, recluso em minha casa esperando sua volta? Pois ele estava enganado! Nunca havia pedido fidelidade da minha parte! Nunca confirmou que tínhamos um relacionamento, éramos apenas dois homens descompromissados que fudiamos para aliviar a tensão do treinamento! Sempre soube que aquele italiano de merda vivia comendo umas garotas quando saia em alguma missão! E nunca, nunca em todo o tempo em que nos deitávamos junta eu havia reclamado sobre isso!

Pensando dessa maneira, nunca existiu um momento tão oportuno para fuder com Shura quanto aquele há dois dias! Deixei um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios. Aquele _carcamano _sentia algo por mim, nem que fosse apenas atração! E como alguém que sente algo por mim, ele não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz em ver seu objeto de desejo com outra pessoa.

Deixei meu sorriso se alargar enquanto me levantava e ia em direção ao espanhol que tinha acabado de se despedir de Camus e tinha seu olhar voltado na minha direção. Aproximei-me o suficiente do moreno para poder sentir sua respiração um pouco ofegante em meu rosto. Já tinha sofrido demais nas mãos de Mascara, agora era a vez de ele sofrer! Sorri e juntei nossos lábios de maneira selvagem!

**Aki acaba! **

**Esse cap. Hehe**

**Beijos e deixem reviews!**


End file.
